Paint Me Pink
by moosmiles
Summary: Kat and her lover are invited to a dinner with her former friends. But they don't know who this mysterious lover is. They don't even know if its a he.
1. The Lover

**Paint Me Pink**

1. **The Lover...**

_I own nothing. But the idea.

* * *

_

Kat walked into her house in London. Her lover was sitting on the den couch, holding their son, Thomas Rockford.

"I didn't get through," Kat said before her lover could speak. The brunette put Thomas in the playpen gently, not to wake him.

"That means you're not going to call him. Kat, if you don't I will," the lover said.

"I'll call him! I'm just scared," Kat sighed. Her lover walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Let's sleep on the couch by Thomas. We'll call him later," they said. They laid on the couch and held each other. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kat said as they fell asleep.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I wasn't sure how this would turn out. So please leave a review. Thank you. KendrixAimeeOliver!**


	2. Calling Tommy

**Paint Me Pink**

**I can't answer any questions yet. The chapters will be short until we get to the dinner party, which will be soon. Thank you for reviewing. R&R!**

* * *

2. **Calling Tommy...**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tommy, it's Katherine," Kat said, playing with the phone cord. She was sitting at her desk in the dance studio office.

"Who is he?" Tommy asked.

"You'll meet my lover at Trini and Billy's party. We'll be there with a special little one," Kat said She heard him sigh.

"Fine. Bye, Kat," Tommy said.

"Bye," Kat said and hung up with a sigh.


	3. Fights

**Paint Me Pink**

**Okay everyone, I own nothing, thank you for reviews, swear the next chapter will be longer, and finally...R&R!**

* * *

3. **Fights...**

Everyone, minus Kat and Kim, was at the Cranston's house.

"So, who is he?" Jason asked, kissing Emily's cheek as she sat on his lap.

"No one knows," Aisha shrugged.

"I hear basinets in the air," Trini said.

"Trini, stop it!" Tanya said, smacking her shoulder lightly. The doorbell rang.

"That's them," Rocky said.

Billy opened the door.

"Katherine," Billy said, hugging her.

"Hi, Billy," Kat returned the gesture. "You know Kim."

"Yes, hi, Kimberly," Billy said.

"Hi," Kim said.

"Where is he?" Billy asked, looking for Kat's lover.

"He? KatherineAnna Hilliard, what did you say to make them believe I was a guy?" Kim pouted to her wife.

"I said lover," Kat explained. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Can we come in?" Kim asked. Billy nodded, too shocked to say a word. Kim and Kat walked inside.

"Kim, please don't do this. At least not in front of everyone else," Kat begged.

"I don't give a damn if everyone else is around! Why didn't you say my name? Kat, I thought you... me... we were in love?" Kim said, almost crying. "You said you loved me! You proposed to me! You said vows with me! You kissed me! You made love with me! You had Thomas with me! You danced with me! Doesn't any of that mean something to you or is it all bullshit, to you, KatherineAnna Hilliard?"

"Kim, please. Not with Thomas around!" Kat begged.

"I don't care if we were in front of our parents!" Kim exclaimed. "Don't I mean anything to you? I mean, yes, I am your lover, but you never say wife, unless they already knew. It's like you're embarrassed to be a lesbian."

Tanya, Trini, and Aisha looked at Tommy. He sighed, running a hand through his short, spiky hair. Kira looked at Conner.

"Isn't that sad? I feel like that too," Kira said to her red clad boyfriend.

"Oh my god! You're a lesbian?" Conner asked.

"No, I mean you don't even say lover," Kira said, smaking him hard on his shoulder.

Rocky, Jason, and Adam stopped in the living room, trying to escape the Kim and Kat fight. They saw Kira and Conner fighting.

"We're trapped!" They screamed, hugging to each other for dear life.

"You know what? I am not speaking to you!" Kim yelled.

"Kimberly, please," Kat said, hugging her legs and started begging, kissing her knees, "I love you so much. Please, Kim, don't do this." Kim pushed her away, almost crying. She grabbed the bassinet from Kat and walked into the living room.

Kira kissed Conner.

"I'm sorry, Conner," Kira said.

Kim started to cry.

"Kim?" Trini asked. Kim didn't answer, just stood there crying.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**"I saw Kim in London. We had a few dates, I proposed about a year later, we got married, a few months later we went to a lab, and had Thomas..."**

**Review!**


	4. Dinner Explinations

**Paint Me Pink**

4. **Dinner Explanations...**

Kim sat across from Kat at dinner, ignoring her very presence of being in the room.

"So, how did you two... um..." Aisha looked for the right words.

"Become married?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Aisha sighed.

"I saw Kim in London. We had a few dates, I proposed about a year later, we got married, a few months later we went to a lab, and had Thomas," Kat said. "Alright, enough about me and Kim. Tommy, how are you doing? Any new girlfriends?"

"Well actually, I'm married. This is my wife, Kendrix," Tommy said, taking the hand of the blond next to him. "Kendrix was a pink ranger herself. And well, we met as Dino Thunder Rangers. Which reminds me... this is my new team, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Krista, Cassidy, and Devin." He pointed to each of them. "Krista is Kendrix's daughter."

"Yes, well, we actually met at the school we work at. We kept canceling our dates since we had to save the world, but we didn't know that about each other," Kendrix chuckled softly.

"Isn't she great?" Tommy asked rhetorically. Kendrix smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you, Babe."

"I love you too," Kendrix said and they kissed.

"Kendrix... Kendrix... Kendrix! Kendrix Morgan-Corbett! Leo Corbett's wife!" Jason shouted, drawing it from his memory. Kendrix bit her bottom lip, starting to tremble.

"Actually, Leo died," Kendrix informed. Krista, sitting next to her mother, squeezed Kendrix's hand in comfort as tears clouded the sky ranger's eyes.

"Mother..." Krista started in comfort.

"Krista, please," Kendrix snapped, pulling her hand away from her daughter's. "I'm a grown woman; I can control my feeling, unlike that hormoned Kira, who got herself pregnant." Kira glared.

"I wasn't thirteen," Kira shot back. Kendrix started to cry.

"Excuse me," she said and ran out. Tommy looked around at his friends and ran after Kendrix.

"Thirteen?" Aisha questioned.

"Yes, well, let's go back to Kim and Kat," Krista suggested. "I'd love to hear this story."

"Well, it's practically nothing more than I just told you really, just a few minor things," Kat shrugged, before taking a sip of her water.

"Like making love on the first date, Miss Virgin," Kim muttered, taking a bite of her turkey with her fork.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked, raising both an eyebrow and her voice.

"You heard me! I always knew you'd be too scared to admit it, but you never had sex with Tommy! You just couldn't! You were afraid of consequences! Well, guess what? Now you have two! Me and Thomas!" Kim yelled, jumping up out of her seat.

"Please, don't bring our son into this?" Katherine begged.

"I surprised you used 'our' instead of 'my'," Kim said sarcastically.

"Kim, c'mon," Zack said, touching her arm, since he sat next to her. She pulled away as if she was being burnt.

"No! You guys don't have the constant fear I have of my wife not loving me! So just leave me alone!" Kim yelled, storming off.

As Kimberly ran through the house she heard Tommy comforting Kendrix. She stood by the wall and listened from the small crack in between the door and the framing.

"Tommy, I- I- I'm so sorry," his wife sobbed.

"Its okay, Kenni," he comforted. "They don't know what happened; only the Dino Thunder Ranger know, Kira knew, and she shouldn't have said that. You're okay, Kenni."

"If I'd never have been born none of this would have happened," she continued to cry.

"Yeah... but if you had never had been born... You wouldn't have had Krista, you wouldn't have fallen for and married Leo, we'd never have been married, and we wouldn't be pregnant," he reminded in comfort. He kissed her cheek and she held onto him for dear life.

"Thank you so much, Tommy," she thanked.

"I only do it because I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Kim started to cry, catching the couple's ears.

"Kimberly?" Tommy questioned, starting to get up.

Kim gasped.

Tommy grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her up on her feet. They walked to the door.

Kim took off and ran into a bathroom, locking herself in it.

* * *

**I know I'm rushing this a bit, but... REVIEW!**


End file.
